Drifting Away
by DragonJ
Summary: Two villages, two wildly different personalities, one love. How did it come to be? [ShikaTema songfic, spoilers to around eppy 135ish]


(based on the song Drifting Away by Lange feat. Skye)

**Everytime I lose my self control  
It seems like I can't let you go**

"Bunshin no- wha? What's going on?"

Temari's hands quivered as she tried to free herself from the shadow master's jutsu.

"This...this can't be...my body..."

The lazy Genin finally spoke up.

"The Shadow Imitation finally succeeded." Shikamaru said in a smug, self-satisfied tone of voice, a hint of a smirk visible on his face.

_He...you...this guy...I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face...he tricked me...how..._

Thoughts raced through the blonde kunoichi's head as she struggled.

"Why...why won't my body move? His shadow...it shouldn't reach up to here..."

The smirk turned into a grin. Shikamaru turned his head.

"I'll show you what's behind you."

Slowly, haltingly, Temari's head turned so that she could see the hole in the ground behind her. The Genin's eye twitched as she realized what had happened.

"The...the hole...!"

"You see it now." Shikamaru continued in that bored, uninterested voice of his. "That hole is the one Naruto dug and came out of. That's why it's connected to the hole in front of you."

_This guy...how...? No one's ever...no one's ever outmaneuvered me before...I had him...I had him..._

"Did you...did you use the tunnel's shadow to...?"

Shikamaru cut her off.

"Correct."

_Could it be that...the attack using his jacket...was intended to move me to this location? That was just a ploy? This guy..._

Temari's body trembled and began walking as Shikamaru stepped forward.

_My body...it's moving on it's own...I can't control it...what is he going to do to me?_

He raised his arm, her arm following along with the motion.

_I can't stop him...what...what is he going to do? Ican'tstophimIcan'tstophimIcan't..._

Temari quivered and closed her eyes as her arm fully extended.

_Even when Gaara gets angry...it doesn't feel like this...is this...fear?_

The entire crowd was silent. Sweat beaded on Temari's brow. She felt helpless, out of control, and for some reason...a sense of anticipation...just how would Shikamaru finish her?

_Losing to him..._

Her eyes squeezed tighter.

"I lose. I give up."

_WHAT?!_

"What did you say?!"

He began talking about how he was at his limit, but Temari wasn't listening…she could only stare at the one man who had ever had her fully under his control…and had just relinquished it.

_This guy…_

She caught the end of his speech, something about it being too troublesome to continue. Temari barely noticed the examiner declaring her the winner. The Suna kunoichi found herself watching his back as he trudged back up to the competitors' booth, as if the entire weight of the world was upon his shoulders.

_This guy…he's interesting…_

-----

**I'm at the point of no return  
Don't ever wanna come back down**

Baki's orders had been short and to the point.

"The new Hokage of Leaf Village has requested the Sand's assistance in a retrieval mission. You three are to head to the border of the Fire Country and give support as needed to the Leaf shinobi on the mission. This is our chance to prove our loyalty. Don't screw it up."

Using his Third Eye, Gaara had informed the team that the only Konoha shinobi in the area had been separated and were fighting individual battles. In his usual laconic way of speech, he had pointed out the combatants from the dossiers that had been given to them.

"Kiba Inuzaka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara."

_Him._

She pointed to his name on the list.

"He's mine."

Kankuro looked at her, surprised, then shrugged.

"If you say so."

---

**I'm up so high above the ground  
This feeling I will always yearn**

Temari had found him battling (and losing to) a Sound kunoichi who bore a startling resemblance to a demoness. The enemy had attempted to attack her, but her Wind Scythe had completely nullified Tayuya's attacks.

She listened to the new Chunin prattle on for a while about how the situation was bad, how they were all screwed, and how they were all going to die unless they ran away.

She smiled. It was cute when he was in his serious analyzing mode.

_I'll show him that I've gotten stronger!_

Her brow furrowed slightly as she puzzled over her thoughts. Why did she feel the need to prove herself to this lazy bum? Pushing the thought to the side, she turned her attention to the more important task at hand.

"Are you giving up again?" she asked him. "This time, I'll take her on."

He looked at her, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Sorry, but I can't give up here. There's no way a man can be protected by a woman,"

Temari smirked.

"There you are going on again about that man and woman crap. You act strong, but your bravado is empty, idiot."

Shikamaru looked at her, flustered. Temari's grin deepened at the sight of this.

_Heh…I'll show him what I can do._

"But at this rate, we'll end up corn-"

"Who asked for your opinion, idiot?" Temari snapped at him. His expression grew even more flustered. "I just asked you to explain the situation."

She bit her thumb, drawing blood.

"Don't underestimate my power."

--

The next few moments of Shikamaru's life were definitely among his list of most terrifying moments. The force created by the Summoning Technique was enormous, and a huge section of the forest was toppled by the sheer power of the jutsu. The chunin covered his face with his arms, trying to protect his face from the slicing winds.

"She's even scarier than my mom…" he thought to himself as the dust cleared.

--

Temari folded up her fan.

"What do you think? It's over."

Shikamaru was wincing from the destruction caused by Temari's attack. The trees…they were all leveled.

The kunoichi turned around and flashed him a cheeky grin.

"How about it?"

But beneath Temari's confident exterior, there was turmoil.

_There I go again…why do I need his approval? Do…do I have feelings for this guy?_

Shikamaru gave her a half-smile, and the two shared a long look before they both turned away, embarrassed. Temari's cheeks flushed as Shikamaru fiddled with a catch on his jacket. This was the first time they had actually gotten a good look at each other up close.

_You know..._

At the same time, Shikamaru's thoughts paralled hers.  
"You know," he thought, watching the light glint off her eyes...

_He really is sort of handsome, in his own way…_

"She really is sort of pretty, in her own way…"

---

**Drifting away  
I'm flying  
I'm gonna head for paradise**

The pair awkwardly looked at each other in the hospital hallway. It was only a few minutes ago that Temari had given Shikamaru a pep talk about his future as a shinobi…surprising even herself in the process with the fact that she even cared about this guy. Temari had considered herself strong, considered herself tough, but one look at the Nara was now setting her heart aflutter. Was this just some stupid crush? Why did he have this effect on her? What would Gaara or Kankuro say if they found out that their icy, tough-as-nails older sister was falling for a Konoha shinobi?

**Nothing to say  
I'm climbing  
I wanna stay right here tonight**

Temari broke the silence first.

"I..um…I'm leaving for Suna tomorrow…"

**Drifting away**

_Dammit! You're supposed to be the strong one! You sound like a lost schoolgirl, get a grip on yourself Temari! He's in another village, he's probably got some girl he likes a lot, there's no way it could work out._

Shikamaru looked at her, his black eyes gazing deep into her turquoise orbs.

"Man...her eyes...they really are beautiful..." he thought to himself. "Get a grip Shikamaru...she's way out of your league. She's in another village so you many never see her again, she's probably got a boyfriend already, there's no way it could work out...plus, women are troublesome...but her eyes...what's that crap Naruto's always talking about...follow your dreams? Sometimes I wish I could be as dense as him."

Attempting to file away the troublesome thoughts in his head, the chunin gave a timid cough.

"I…well…I'll be sure to see you out."

**Drifting away**

He gulped nervously and extended his hand. It was shaking.

"Thanks…thanks for everything Temari."

Temari looked down at the proffered hand, and extended her own trembling hand to grasp it. As their skin touched, she blushed as she felt a thrill run down her spine.

_Why…why am I reacting like this? This isn't me…oh, screw it…_

**Now I've got you inside of me  
I take the opportunity**

She pulled on his hand, hard, sending him into her body. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, butterflies swarming in her stomach as her heart pounded in her chest. His body was warm, and she could feel the lithe muscles tense in his back. A sharp intake of breath brushed past her ear.

_Oh, please let me have done the right thing. Please let me have done the right thing. Please let me…_

**To keep on going with the flow  
Don't ever wanna come back down**

Strong arms came around her back and reciprocated the hug, pressing her body against his, enveloping it in warmth. Temari melted into Shikamaru's body as he drew her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly. Her stomach began doing flip-flops as blood rushed to her face. She pushed deeper into his embrace, drinking in his scent, taking in the comforting feeling of the proximity of their bodies.

**I'm up so high above the ground  
I hope this feeling never goes**

"Nara?" Temari whispered.

"Yeah?"

"As much as I hate to admit it...I'm…going to miss you." She finished, cheeks tinted red from the intimacy.

The corners of the lazy chunin's mouth curled upwards into a half-grin. "I'm going to miss you too, troublesome woman…"

**Drifting away**

With one final regretful squeeze, the sand kunoichi began to pull away.

_Baka…now look at what you've done…you shouldn't have gotten involved…it's only going to result in broken hearts…for both him and you. It would have been better if you had just ignored your emotions…and forgotten about him…you're a shinobi..._

But Temari knew this was different…this wasn't like any of the other boys who she had thought were handsome or cute…this guy…he instilled in her something far different…something that she knew would burn forever.

And then, the hand of that flame on her shoulder, pulling her back….

**I'm flying  
I'm gonna head for paradise**

She looked up, surprised at the lazy chunin's initiative, and found Shikamaru's face right next to hers. Their lips brushed, and an electric feeling shot through Temari's nerves.

_Is he really? Is this...love?_

**Nothing to say  
I'm climbing**

Her mouth quested upwards, while Shikamaru's smothered hers from above, their lips parted and tongues entertwining.

**I wanna stay right here tonight  
Drifting away**

They pulled each other closer, lips locking, the outside world forgotten. All worries of their impending separation were banished as for the two shinobi, the kiss lasted an eternity – an infinite moment of connection, understanding, and love. No words. No thoughts. Just emotion. Just that one shining moment.

-----

**Drifting away**

"Well…take care."

Shikamaru watched Temari's retreating backside, a sense of regret, confusion, and longing in his heart. They had only been together for one day…and now they would be separated for who knows how long. The next time they encountered…would she even remember him? Would he remember her?

**Drifting away**

_I don't know the next time I'll be back to Konoha…but I better make sure that Nara kid will at least remember me._

Temari turned back towards him.

"If something else happens, we'll come to help. Is that ok, Mr. Crybaby?"

**Drifting away**

Shikamaru gave her a bemused grin, his expression clearly indicating something deeper.

"Heh. You talk too much. This is why women are…"

He never finished. The sunlight had caught Temari's beautiful turquoise eyes in just a way that made his heart leap. A slight blush rose to his cheeks.

**Drifting away**

Temari chuckled, then turned back towards the road, her heart rending as she struggled to not run back and hug the stuffing out of that lazy bum. She smiled a bittersweet smile to herself as she made her way down the road, trailing slightly behind Gaara and Kankuro.

_Someday…someday Nara…we'll meet again…and this time...I'll be ready for you._


End file.
